Resealing Pandora's Box
by Betterbuddy
Summary: Sequel to Pandora's Box. Even more secrets about Tony's childhood are revealed after Tony's juvy record is opened and someone has been talking to the press. Spoilers for S8Baltimore. This is part 2 of 3.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Spoilers for S8's Baltimore, Broken Arrow, and Recruited. Spoilers also for S7's Inside Man, Man Walks into a Bar, and Flesh and Blood. Also, references to S5's Corporal Punishment and to S6's South by Southwest. Additional Spoilers include S6's Agent Afloat, S3's Untouchable, and S5's Judgment Day. This continues the plot established in parts I and II Pandora's Box.**

**This is the Sequel to Pandora's Box**

**Vance's Office**

Gibbs approached Vance's office. He could sense that DiNozzo was still with him, but he slowed up as they approached Vance's office. Gibbs held the unsealed criminal record in his hand, as he turned the knob for Vance's door.

"Tony?" Gibbs said softly. "Come on."

Vance quickly finished up his phone conversation with his wife as he saw Gibbs enter. He stood up at his desk, as Gibbs had to wave a reluctant DiNozzo into the office. From the second he walked into the office, DiNozzo could not look up at either of the men. Gibbs exchanged a glance with Vance before they refocused their attention back on DiNozzo.

"Gibbs?" Vance said.

"Here it is Leon." Gibbs stated. He held the unsealed document. They both looked over at DiNozzo as Gibbs handed it over to Vance. Vance was looking at them both suspiciously now. He quickly glanced at the document and looked up.

"What happened?" Vance asked curiously. DiNozzo stiffened at the direct question. Gibbs saw him tense up, so he answered the question for him.

"DiNozzo unsealed that for us. He was charged with an attempted suicide. He was on prescription pain killers. He accidently overdosed, had to be hospitalized, then he was charged with an attempted suicide. Raimey knew about this."

"What do you think Raimey's motivation behind this was?" Vance asked. Gibbs shook his head unable to identify a reason.

"Agent DiNozzo?" Vance said trying to break him from his trance. Even saying his name did not cause him to look up. He still waited for an answer.

"Tony?" Gibbs prompted. "Come on." Gibbs encouraged him again.

"I really do not know, sir." DiNozzo said in a low tone, shaking his head.

"Well, Agent McGee is scheduled to have another polygraph. You are being added to that list too, DiNozzo." Vance stated. As he looked at how distressed DiNozzo was, Vance resented the fact that he had made the order. Gibbs recognized Vance's uncertainness, but showed his support of the decision.

"Yes, sir." DiNozzo said softly, still not looking up at either of them.

"Agent Grady will be in touch." Vance stated. Vance and Gibbs still watched a motionless DiNozzo, who had not even looked up at them since he entered the office.

DiNozzo stepped backwards but was prevented from making a discreet exit. Vance wanted more answers and was not ready for him to leave the room yet.

"DiNozzo." Vance said. "Hang on a minute. Have a seat." Vance said approaching his table. Gibbs could tell how much Tony wanted to bolt out that door. He had become noticeably agitated from the discussion they had together in the conference room. Now, DiNozzo appeared completely overwhelmed with the fact that both Vance and Gibbs wanted to talk with him about this.

Gibbs stepped sideways over to DiNozzo and grabbed his arm to guide him over to the table. As the three men sat down at the table, Gibbs looked DiNozzo over in concern. He was not sure how much Vance would push DiNozzo on this issue. He also thought that DiNozzo may have reached his limit, as far as being able to discuss this topic.

"Is there more to this DiNozzo?" Vance asked. "If Raimey is trying to discredit you with something, this criminal record won't do that. Yeah, I would have preferred a vandalism charge or maybe a trespassing charge. . .whatever else that kids do when they are just being stupid." Vance said. Gibbs nodded with a small smile.

"I don't like surprises. Is there more to this? Were you treated for an addiction problem or substance abuse problem?" Vance asked getting straight to the point. Gibbs shot Vance a warning glare.

"No." DiNozzo answered. Gibbs watched DiNozzo closely not expecting him to be able to handle a direct question so well. He had not expected DiNozzo to answer the question honestly either without even a hint of sarcasm or humor.

"You overdosed on pain medication, and you were charged for an unintentional suicide attempt. There had to be more to this. Otherwise, Raimey wouldn't have mailed this to me." Vance pointed out. Gibbs bit his tongue forcing himself to not intervene. He wanted to know the answer, but he could see how uncomfortable DiNozzo was with the very specific and personal questions.

"I had a lot of sports related injuries over the years, sir." DiNozzo quickly answered in a smug manner, looking up at Vance. "I have been on pain killers many times."

"You didn't answer my question." Vance stated in an equally smug manner. Gibbs glared at both of them.

"DiNozzo, if Raimey is using this to try and discredit you, is there something else?" Gibbs argued. "Why would Raimey pick this then?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know." DiNozzo said softly looking away from them again.

"I want you to answer my question from before." Vance said repeated.

"I was never enrolled in a drug treatment program, and I never overdosed on purpose, sir." DiNozzo answered in a monotone. He said this glancing quickly at Gibbs.

"How about alcohol?" Vance looked at DiNozzo suspiciously, when he rephrased his question.

"No." DiNozzo answered quickly.

"Have you ever mixed the two?" Vance questioned DiNozzo further.

"No." DiNozzo answered shaking his head avoiding eye contacted. His voice was filled with exhaustion and frustration. DiNozzo looked over at Gibbs, worried about what he was thinking.

"Leon. This is becoming an interrogation. Besides, _he_ can handle his alcohol." Gibbs intervened getting a little disgusted with Vance's questioning.

"But he has abused alcohol before." Vance restated arguing with Gibbs.

"When?" Gibbs snapped at Vance. DiNozzo looked up at Gibbs. The look in his eyes pleaded to not engage in this conversation.

"Tony?" Gibbs looked at DiNozzo strongly wanting to know more about this.

"The USS Ronald Reagan." Vance finally answered for him. DiNozzo quickly looked down away from Gibbs, when the director answered. Vance's words nearly stung Gibbs. Gibbs had not realized that DiNozzo felt so responsible about Director Shepard's death that he had become self-destructive during those months they were apart.

The room got very quiet. Gibbs continued to stare at DiNozzo, who had not looked back up from the table since Vance made the comment.

"DiNozzo, I just want to anticipate what Raimey has planned here." Vance finally said standing up. "If you two can figure this out, let me know." He added. DiNozzo stood up and finally saw his opportunity to leave. Gibbs got up and quickly followed him. Following DiNozzo to the elevator, Gibbs grabbed his arm and pulled him into the elevator. As soon as they entered the elevator, Gibbs flipped the emergency stop. Still holding his arm, Gibbs slowly got closer to DiNozzo, looking him over. DiNozzo felt himself being examined in the motionless and sealed elevator.

"Boss, I am sorry." DiNozzo said. Gibbs nodded but already wanting him to stop. "I am sorry about the criminal record. . .and about not telling you . . ."

"Hey, you stop _now_." Gibbs ordered softly. "And, if there is any possibility that you have abused alcohol, then I am guilty of the same."

Gibbs reached back behind DiNozzo's head. DiNozzo braced himself for a Gibbs headslap, but he received a light finger tap on the back of the head instead. "Vance is just protecting this agency because Raimey appears to be making some sort of threat against you right now."

"The overdose." Gibbs redirect the conversation back to the criminal record. DiNozzo gasped from hearing the word again. "What was your grandmother like?"

"Sh—she was a grandmother." DiNozzo answered a bit frantically as he was lost for words. He stuttered and hoped Gibbs would not pursue this further.

"Yeah, what was she like, Tony?" Gibbs asked carefully seeing how uncomfortable DiNozzo still was right now. "You overdosed accidentally while staying with her."

"She was an extremely domineering and manipulative woman." DiNozzo answered. "She really wanted nothing to do with me, but she liked to control people. My father couldn't even win a fight with her."

"How about your mother, Tony?" Gibbs asked even more cautiously. DiNozzo was taken aback by that question as well.

"I hardly had a chance to know her." DiNozzo answered without even a trace of humor. Though, the story of how his mother drank his sea monkeys came to Gibbs' mind.

"Did they have any connection to Raimey?" Gibbs asked. DiNozzo shook his head and then he shrugged his shoulders not able to give Gibbs a truly accurate answer.

"All right." Gibbs said softly deciding to stop there.

"You stick around, so that you can take that polygraph." Gibbs ordered. "But, then I want you to go home."

"Yes Boss." DiNozzo said in a lifeless tone. Gibbs gave him a light push off of the elevator as they approached the squad room. He watched DiNozzo's demeanor and became even more concerned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Squad Room**

"Hey Tony, McGee might get _lied down _tonight." Ziva said enthusiastically.

"That is laid, Ziva." McGee corrected, surprised that DiNozzo did not get there first. "And, just because Grady asked me on a date does not mean that we will sleep together." McGee and Ziva looked stopped and looked suspiciously over a quiet DiNozzo.

"You okay Tony?" Ziva asked teasingly but she was now becoming more concerned.

"Yeah, I was expecting an insult of some kind on this." McGee stated almost as an invitation for Tony. Gibbs looked over at Ziva and McGee as he sat down. He watched DiNozzo closely, as did McGee and Ziva.

"What?" DiNozzo asked softly in confusion, as he saw everyone looking at him. He was looking at them both not knowing exactly what was going on.

"McGee has a date with Agent Grady of polygraph, Tony." Ziva restated, looking at him in concern.

"Oh, way to go there McStud-inator on a Mcdate with the McGrady McGee Magnet." DiNozzo said, when he realized everyone was still watching him. The delayed comments caused more concern from them. DiNozzo started looking at his emails.

"DiNozzo." DiNozzo picked up his ringing desk phone. "Yes, okay, yeah I am on my way right now." He said as he hung up the phone.

"Where are you going Tony?" McGee asked.

"I am due for a polygraph." DiNozzo stated.

"You too?" McGee asked curiously. "I thought it was just me. Why didn't you mention that earlier?"

"Am I due also?" Ziva asked.

"I just found out that I was due." DiNozzo said quickly as he raced out of the room.

"Boss. . .?" McGee started to ask Gibbs about the purpose behind their polygraphs.

"I don't know McGee." Gibbs answered shortly.

"I need to give this back to Abby." Ziva said as she headed for the elevator, now looking at Gibbs questionably.

"McGee, Grady still has a thing for you. Go on your date." Gibbs said. "DiNozzo is due for a polygraph for another reason." Gibbs stood up and walked over to McGee's desk.

"I need you to do a background check on these two names." Gibbs whispered as he handed a piece of paper to McGee.

"Paddington? Is there any relation to. . .?"

"That is Tony's mother, and the other one is his grandmother." Gibbs stated. "Keep this on the q.t., but I want to know specifically if they have any type of criminal record."

"On it Boss." McGee said with an overwhelming sense of both shock and deceitfulness.

After a few minutes of silence, McGee felt confident enough with the information that he had on the two women. "Boss, there is not much on the grandmother at all. I cannot even find out when she died. She does not even have her own driver's license. There are no criminal records and nothing about her is that unusual. His mother was arrested and charged with DUI's. The arresting officer both times was Frank Raimey, Tony's old boss from Baltimore."

"There is the connection. This might be where Raimey is going with this." Gibbs said getting up. McGee looked up at him curiously. Gibbs was heading towards Grady's office, when Vance approached him from that direction.

"Gibbs, walk with me." Vance said as they walked back down to Grady's office where DiNozzo was. "He passed." Vance said.

"But?" Gibbs asked, suspiciously of Vance coming to tell him this.

"His blood pressure really shot up with the questions about the juvy record and the suicide attempt." Vance informed him.

"You know something don't you?" Vance asked curiously.

"His mother was arrested for DUI's by Raimey." Gibbs informed him.

"Why didn't DiNozzo just say that to me?" Vance asked.

"I don't think he knew. She died when he was only 8 years old." Gibbs informed him.

"So, Raimey is using that? Why?" Vance asked. "Just to torment him or what?"

"I don't know, but it is working." Gibbs stated. Vance nodded in agreement.

Gibbs could see DiNozzo heading in their direction from Grady's office. He shot Vance a strong look to stop discussing this before DiNozzo could hear.

"You passed Agent DiNozzo. There is nothing to worry about." Vance said to him, giving a strong look to Gibbs.

"All right Tony. I am taking you home." Gibbs stated.

"Oh, you don't have to do that, Boss. I am good." DiNozzo said.

"I am taking you home, Tony." Gibbs repeated. "I know you are going home to drink, and I want to keep an eye on you."

"I don't have a problem, Boss." DiNozzo stated. There was a strong frustrated tone in his voice.

"You don't have to convince me of that Tony." Gibbs added. "But you have someone out to get you right now. You can't be too careful. Let's go."

**DiNozzo's Apartment**

After getting to DiNozzo's apartment in record time with Gibbs driving, DiNozzo started to key his apartment door. Gibbs picked up the newspaper on the floor in the hallway.

"Why are getting a Baltimore newspaper, Tony?" Gibbs asked suspiciously.

"What?" DiNozzo asked in confusion.

"The front page is all on Raimey. I see your name mentioned a lot in here Tony." Gibbs stated.

"Me?" DiNozzo said in a shaky tone. "What's it say?" DiNozzo asked as they stepped into his apartment. He turned on the lights and faced Gibbs with the newspaper.

"Awe Tony, you don't want to read this." Gibbs said wincing at the material he was reading.

"It is about me though, Boss." DiNozzo stated becoming increasingly nervous.

"Have a seat. I will read it to you." Gibbs said using a soft tone.

"Raimey accused you of covering for your old partner, who was taking bribes. He accused you of having a drinking problem. Specifically, he found out about Shepard's death and your excessive drinking aboard the USS Ronald Reagan." Gibbs said looking at DiNozzo critically. "There is a comment from an _unknown sailor_ supposedly supporting that accusation."

"I don't have a drinking problem." DiNozzo said.

Gibbs went over to the kitchen and uncorked the wine bottle. He then poured a large glass for DiNozzo and for himself. Gibbs saw DiNozzo reaching over to pick up the newspaper.

"Hey, I will read that to you." Gibbs stated.

"Are you leaving stuff out?" DiNozzo asked suspiciously.

"No." Gibbs answered. "Sip that."

"Boss?" DiNozzo said.

"I'll read after you relax yourself a bit." Gibbs said.

"Raimey does continue to talk about how he arrested your mother. He mentions how he arrested her twice for a DUI charge. He implies that you have trouble with alcohol too like your old partner, Danny Price."

"Like mother like son I guess." DiNozzo said looking at his glass of wine.

"Hey." Gibbs shot back after the comment.

"Maybe I should stop drinking." DiNozzo said.

"Hey." Gibbs warned. "You drink, and I will read this." Gibbs looked at the haunted look in Tony's eyes.

"Are you okay?" Gibbs asked, putting down the newspaper. "He is just messing with you Tony."

"He said all of this is in the newspaper, though." DiNozzo said in concern.

"You ignore this. I am." Gibbs ordered softly. "Settle down, Tony."

"Boss, this. . ." DiNozzo started to argue.

"T-o-n-y." Gibbs said. "You need to settle down. You just ignore that for now."

DiNozzo looked as if he had eaten something very sour. His first reaction was relief that Raimey just chose to use a newspaper to seek revenge, but now Gibbs realized that Raimey knew the most effective way to really get to Tony. Gibbs could see how tormented DiNozzo was by this. DiNozzo reached for the newspaper again that Gibbs had just set down.

"Oh no, no you don't. Just leave it Tony." Gibbs ordered.

"What else does it say Boss?" DiNozzo asked.

"Let it go Tony." Gibbs repeated.

"I have family in Baltimore. I have friends from the Baltimore P.D. that will see this." DiNozzo started to frantically list off.

"Hey, they will understand. Raimey is lashing out at you for arresting him." Gibbs tried to calm him down. As Gibbs sat there, he watched DiNozzo become increasingly agitated. He was hyperventilating now, and he could not sit still.

"Tony, why don't we put on a movie or something. Where is the remote?" Gibbs asked.

"Boss, can I read that?" DiNozzo asked.

"No, you are too upset right now." Gibbs said. Gibbs found the TV remote and turned it on.

Gibbs started flipping the channels as he did see DiNozzo start to calm himself down as he sat on the couch looking down at the floor, trying to breathe slower.

"There is the Duke. Do you want to watch that?" Gibbs asked, not getting any type of reaction out of DiNozzo. As he flipped, he got a local news channel. Just as he flipped to it, he wished he had not.

"Former Baltimore Police Major Frank Raimey agreed to an interview with our own. . ." The reporter on the television said, as Gibbs winced and quickly flipped again.

"Wha—what was that?" DiNozzo asked frantically. "Boss, come on, please just let me watch that." He pleaded.

Gibbs reluctantly flipped back, seeing that DiNozzo was even more frantic from not knowing.

"The rest of the interview with Raimey will be played tomorrow evening." The reporter said. DiNozzo sat back down and buried his head in his hands.

"Tony." Gibbs said. "He hardly even says anything about you in this newspaper article."

"He said enough." DiNozzo said. He watched as Gibbs opened up the newspaper again.

"He implies that you have a drinking problem like your mother. Unlike her, you are a federal agent who carries a gun. He is trying to discredit you, like we already anticipated. Even the director thought this was Raimey's plan."

"I am more worried about some of my family members reading it." DiNozzo mumbled. "It is in there too, right?"

"What?" Gibbs asked giving DiNozzo a serious no-nonsense stare.

"He mentions the suicide attempt, doesn't he?" DiNozzo asked.

"Tony." Gibbs said sharply as DiNozzo looked as though he was having a panic attack.

"So he implies that I am mentally unstable, with a drinking problem, and carrying a gun." DiNozzo said. "And it is now on the evening news and in the newspaper. My career is over."

"Tony, I think we can have the network pull this from the air." Gibbs said unsure if that could be done, but he wanted to calm DiNozzo down. "We don't know for sure that he said anything about you in that interview." Gibbs watched how his comments actually did calm DiNozzo down. He was now sitting back on the couch with his head buried in his hands again. Gibbs finally put down the newspaper, knowing that DiNozzo knew all the information that he was trying to hide from him.

"I am going to make a quick call to the director, okay?" Gibbs said looking his distressed agent over. He stepped out onto the balcony where he could be out of ear shot of DiNozzo but where he could still watch him.

"Vance already had a retraction statement prepared. He needs to revise it a little now. One will be sent to the Baltimore newspaper and the other to the news station." Gibbs informed him. "He doesn't know if that will prevent the interview from being played, still. He wants me to bring you back to headquarters."

DiNozzo stood up, composed himself, and prepared to follow Gibbs as he shut off the television. Gibbs grabbed the newspaper as they left the apartment. The two men got into the car. Gibbs looked over at him, as he got extremely quiet and withdrawn.

"Hey." Gibbs said, watching him.

"Boss?" DiNozzo looked to him calmly. Gibbs looked him over, somewhat surprised at the way he calmed himself.

"What family members in Baltimore would have problems with this? Who are you trying to hide this from?" Gibbs asked.

"My mother's side of the family." DiNozzo answered.

"Yeah, I got that part. But, who in your mother's family?" Gibbs asked. "Your Uncle Clive died almost three years ago, right?"

"Yeah." DiNozzo said.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs said sharply, but then he stopped himself. "T-o-n-y, who?"

After a long silence, DiNozzo finally answered his question. "My grandmother." DiNozzo answered with a wince.

"She is still alive?" Gibbs asked. "You made it sound like she was dead."

"She is in her 90's now." DiNozzo said. "Sh—she. . . we haven't spoken in a long time."

"Was she at your Uncle Clive's funeral in England?" Gibbs asked. DiNozzo nodded not looking up. "She is in Baltimore now?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah. But. . .Boss, please don't go see her." DiNozzo pleaded looking strongly at Gibbs with panic in eyes.

"This is the only thing you are worried about?" Gibbs asked.

"That and the fact that everyone from the BPD and NCIS might see that. How am I ever going to live this down?"

Gibbs said. "The facts are being twisted here."


	3. Chapter 3

**NCIS Headquarters**

Gibbs parked in the lot at NCIS headquarters. He waited for DiNozzo to follow him back into the building. As he watched DiNozzo, he tried to understand his drastic behavior changes today. When Gibbs first saw Tony this morning he was engaged in the normal playful banter with Ziva and McGee. Then DiNozzo had gone from having a near panic attack in his apartment to this passive and withdrawn state. Gibbs then realized exactly how withdrawn DiNozzo was, when he had to be pulled in Gibbs' direction just to avoid tripping over a parking block.

Gibbs shook his head as they entered into the building. It was a quiet ride up in the elevator. DiNozzo turned to Gibbs, as if he just realized where he was.

"Boss, why are we back here exactly?" DiNozzo asked. Gibbs nodded knowing that he would eventually have to answer the question.

"Vance ordered a psych eval on you. Cranston is here to talk to you again." Gibbs said.

"I . . .the whole team _just_ had one, Boss." DiNozzo protested. The look of panic in his eyes returned. Gibbs shook his head at DiNozzo.

"Come on." Gibbs directed Tony into the conference room. Gibbs smiled at Cranston as he pushed DiNozzo through the open door and then closed it. He then went to Vance's office with the newspaper.

**Vance's Office**

"How did he take that?" Vance asked, when Gibbs walked into his office. Gibbs returned an intense glare.

"That bad, huh?" Vance asked reading Gibbs' unspoken language. He threw the newspaper on Vance's desk.

"You keep that. Apparently, I have been sent a copy as well." Vance held up another newspaper.

"How do you want to handle this?" Vance asked.

"DiNozzo mentioned that his grandmother is still alive. Maybe I can talk her into making a statement to the press about her daughter and her grandson." Gibbs offered shaking his head looking up at the ceiling to contain his anger.

"Oh my, does DiNozzo have a unique family. You know Gibbs. When I started here as director, I looked at your team and thought what a dysfunctional mess. From meeting DiNozzo's father for the second time now and from this recent information that came from opening the juvenile record, I think DiNozzo really needs all of you." Vance said almost laughing.

"As the director, I even considered the potential consequences for allowing you to headslap DiNozzo nearly two to three times daily and for letting DiNozzo to superglue McGee to his keyboard for the umpteenth time." Vance shook his head containing his laughter.

"We are who we are, Leon." Gibbs stated with a smile.

"Don't I know it." Vance said with a smile. "I would agree that talking with the grandmother might actually help this situation." Gibbs nodded in agreement as he went to see her.

**Squad Room**

"Hey Tony." Ziva said looking him over. "You look run over."

"I think you mean run down, Ziva." McGee corrected Ziva, realizing that was the second time he beat DiNozzo to correcting Ziva today.

"No, I mean he looks like he was run over by a car, McGee." Ziva stated.

"Tony? Is everything okay?" McGee asked. Ziva and McGee were both staring at him now.

"I just spent . . .over an hour talking with Dr. Cranston. I hate being judged and having people in my head." DiNozzo admitted.

"We just had a psych evaluation. The whole team did. Why did you just have another one?" McGee asked.

"What is going on?" Ziva asked almost angrily. "Something happened this morning, so you had to have this other psych evaluation and the polygraph."

"It isn't important." DiNozzo said waving the questions off, unsuccessfully. Both McGee and Ziva exchanged suspicious glances before they got up and approached his desk. Looking down at his desk, DiNozzo felt them ganging up on him.

"My old Boss from Baltimore did a little interview I guess." DiNozzo stated. "He is making all sorts of accusations against me using the press." He admitted to them, looking up briefly before going back to his emails.

"So the psych eval and the polygraph are. . .?" McGee asked in confusion, starting to get a clearer picture from the information he had gotten from Gibbs earlier in the day.

"Damage control techniques-just in case the accusations turn out to be true." DiNozzo admitted. "Vance has to protect the agency."

"Are they true?" McGee asked.

"Parts." DiNozzo said.

"Which parts?" McGee asked curiously.

"Some of the smaller parts." DiNozzo stated.

"Tony?" Ziva interjected. "Why will you not tell us anything?"

"I just shared a lot with you." DiNozzo argued. "Check the Baltimore Newspaper if you are so interested."

"DiNozzo." Gibbs said sharply as he came off of the elevator. "With me."

DiNozzo jumped up at the opportunity to free himself from this interrogation. DiNozzo followed Gibbs all the way up to the director's office.

"What is going on Boss?" DiNozzo asked trying to keep up with Gibbs. Not in his typical form, Gibbs approached Vance's secretary with a signed paper.

"The director is waiting for this." Gibbs said to her. She quickly nodded and made a copy of the paper. After getting the paper back, Gibbs grabbed DiNozzo by the arm and pulled him to the conference room.

"I am done talking with Dr. Cranston though." DiNozzo pleaded. "She already examined the inside of my head. I have also passed a polygraph and was interrogated by you, Vance, Ziva, and McGee."

"Sit." Gibbs ordered when they entered the room. Gibbs closed the door and sat next to him at the table.

"You saw her didn't you?" DiNozzo finally asked. Gibbs glared at him for a moment.

"I had to." Gibbs finally admitted. DiNozzo looked down both ashamed and shocked.

"Your grandmother agreed with you. You had a reaction to the painkillers, and you had to be hospitalized. The painkillers interacted with the antihistamines that you already taking." Gibbs explained. DiNozzo continued to look down and listen.

"Your grandmother said that your father was purposely enrolling you in boarding schools and summer camps to prevent them from seeing you. She said that even when you were allowed to see them, that your father would sign you up for so many sports. You would be attending games and going to practice, so you could not see them then either." Gibbs explained looking him over for some type of reaction. "When you had that reaction with the painkillers, she used that against your father. But, you were so depressed and took the whole situation so hard that she tried to fix the situation after that. That record should have been destroyed."

"She also said that those two DUI charges against your mother should have been cleared as well. Raimey thinks he is above the law. He accepts payouts from criminals, and he sets up innocent people too. He might have had a _crush_ on your mother. They went to high school together, and she continued to reject him. Your mother did not abuse alcohol either. That was him setting her up. You were used, when you overdosed by your grandmother and by Raimey. Raimey wanted revenge back then. Now you arrested Raimey, so he is lashing out again."

"Thanks Boss." DiNozzo finally said, still looking down and withdrawn.

"Your grandmother would really like to see you, Tony." Gibbs said forcefully. Tony still had not looked back up, but he was processing the information. Gibbs placed the statement on the table from his grandmother. Gibbs continued to look him over as they sat in silence. "If you would prefer, I will go with you."

"Tony?" Gibbs tried to get him to look up.

"I can't Boss." DiNozzo said. Gibbs looked him over surprised by the reaction. He continued to look at DiNozzo critically trying to understand his behavior. The panic was gone, but withdrawn Tony had returned.

The End

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and for all of your feedback. I am leaving this fanfiction story series here because I wanted to suggest some other possible reasons as to why Tony has been <em>off<em> in Season 9. However, I will use the main ideas from this fanfiction story in a new direction/new series sometime in May/June.


End file.
